Meeting in the rain
by Neko Espada
Summary: Chrome wakes up in the unknown house and finds out that she was saved by person from which she did not expect help.


Chrome Dokuro opened her only eye. She saw the ceiling of the unknown room.

"Where..?"-she thought and slowly turned her head to look around.

She found herself lying in the warm futon in some old-style Japanese house. The room was rather quiet and only faint sound of the rain was heard from outside.

Chrome closed her eye and tried to remember that happened yesterday. At the beginning her memories were all tangled but then they slowly step by step started to gather into the meaningful chain of events.

'_It seemed to be an ordinary day in the Kokuyo Land. Everything was as usual but still Chrome, being tired of M.M.'s constant reproaches, left this place and took a walk in the surrounding area._

_She went to the nearby road and headed to Namimori town. Soon Chrome felt hungry because she didn't eat anything today. She noticed the package of sweets in her bag. Probably Ken put it there while she wasn't looking. But Chrome wasn't in the mood to eat it now._

_The other memories were rather vague. She was walking in Namimori town and felt really weak. The next thing she could remember was the loud sound of rainfall and someone's distorted silhouette bending over her._'

In the next moment Chrome heard the steps nearby and closed her eye pretending to be asleep. Someone entered the room and then talked to girl.

"Don't pretend. I know that you are awake."-the voice seemed to be a bit familiar.

Chrome sat in the bed and looked at the newcomer.

"Cloud guy..?"-she recognized the person.-"Why..?"

"I found you lying exhausted in the town and brought here."-Hibari said and put the dish with onigiri near Chrome.-"You should eat if you don't want to lose consciousness again."

Chrome looked at the food without interest and turned away.

"Eat. I don't need dead bodies lying around Namimori."-Hibari said with a voice that brooked no objection and left the room.

Chrome looked at the dish again and then slowly started to eat. After some time she felt much better and her weakness gone away. Hibari returned to the room and brought a cup of tea for Chrome.

While girl was drinking her tea Hibari stood near the window and looked outside.

"You will return to your hideout, right?"-he asked.

"Yes, probably."-Chrome replied.

"Then convey to Rokudo Mukuro that I will beat him to death at our next meeting."-Hibari smirked.

They kept silent for some time but then Chrome said:

"Cloud guy.."

"I have a name, by the way."-Hibari turned to girl.-"Or maybe you don't remember it?"

"Hibari-kun.."-Chrome said.-"Hibari-kun, thank you."

Hibari turned to the window again.

"The rain is over."-he said.-"You should return to your hideout."

Chrome thanked him again before leaving and then headed back to the Kokuyo Land.

When Chrome returned and listened to another bunch of reproaches from Ken, she went to her room and sat there in the corner. But soon enough she heard the sounds of fight from outside. Girl raised from the floor and went check out that happened.

She saw Ken and Chikusa staying near the window. They were cheering up someone who fought outside. Chrome came closer and asked what happened.

"That guy from Namimori school was caught at spying after us."-Ken said and turned to window again.-"Show him who is the boss, Mukuro-san!"

Chrome looked outside and saw Mukuro who was fighting Hibari. The two opponents were trying to kill each other again. Chrome hurried to the yard where they were fighting.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari-kun. Please, stop."-Chrome said quietly.

She didn't expect that someone of these two will hear her. But Mukuro turned to girl while blocking the attack.

"I would stop, my dear Chrome, but I am not sure that this guy will do the same."-Mukuro said.

Suddenly Hibari stopped attacking and lowered his weapon.

"In such case, you don't even worth killing."-he said.

"Maybe you will explain me why you was following my Chrome?"-Mukuro asked.

Hibari ignored him and turned around to leave.

"Kufufufu~ Fine. I will wait for our next battle."-Mukuro said and went back to the building where Ken and Chikusa were waiting for him.

Chrome followed him but then turned her head to look at leaving Hibari. He already almost disappeared from her sight when small yellow bird suddenly flew near the girl.

"Chrome~ Chrome~"-Hibird sang before following his owner.


End file.
